Through the Eyes of the Jock
by rainbowstrike
Summary: Every action has a reason. Dash Baxter; resident jock and Danny's bully. But why does he do it? Why does he constantly push Danny to the edge? "People don’t deserve to be scared shitless like that, like they are every time a ghost attack hits our town."


**A/N;**

**I'm back with my second ever DP fic (: **

**I don't know if this will turn into a multi-chap story... anyone have any ideas for any other characters? I'll credit you (: **

**Thanks to Bell (Aleria14) for getting me to write this. -huggles Bell- Thank you in advance to any readers, reviewers, favers, etc, if I get any. **

**I tried to keep Dash as in-character as I could, but I'll admit he'd definitely a little out of character. Hope you enjoy my take on him, anyway. I don't like shallow, non-explored characters. They... irk me. So I warp other people's creations until everything they do, they do for a reason. **

**But nothing is mine. I don't own annnyyytthhiinnnggg. **

**-Rain**

Everything I did, I did for a reason.

I found out Danny Fenton's secret a long time ago, before the town even had a name for him. On that note, 'Inviso-Bill'? Seriously? I went along with the dumb name like everyone else; I couldn't let anyone wise up to the fact that I knew. I was Dash Baxter; school bully, dumb jock, and the only guy aside from the Goth chick and the Techno-geek who knew Fenton's secret. I was proud of that. It was an accident, really. I was held back after school one day for shoving a wild animal in Lancer's car; I can't even remember what animal it was now. It was back when Danny didn't have the control he has now; he walked right by me, and he just fell through the floor. After that, I decided to do a little digging. A few days later, I knew the truth. Danny was a soon-to-be hero.

Maybe you'd expect me to tell someone about what I knew? Nah, that thought never even crossed my mind. Our town needed Fenton, as much as I hated to admit it. Who else fought off the ghosts, aside from Danny's lame parents? Fenton was damn good at it, and Amity was safe. Yeah, I'm a jerk. I bully people. It's how I choose to be, but people don't deserve to be scared shitless like that, like they are every time a ghost attack hits our town.

And what could _I_ do? I couldn't exactly help out, even though I'm stronger than the average fifteen year old and pretty huge-looking. I was no match for the spectres Danny took on every single day; I can admit that. I couldn't tell anyone about Danny; that would ruin things for him. I'm not totally heartless. The guy's parents _hated_ ghosts!

I couldn't imagine my parents hating me. It would suck, big time. My whole life would get ripped out from under me... as much of a loser as Fenton was - _is_ - I wasn't going to put him through that. Oh, I wanted to sometimes. Whenever he embarrassed me with those damn ghost powers, I wanted to get on the loudspeaker and shout his secret at the top of my lungs.

But I didn't.

I was a damn good actor. Even Sam, who was a pretty smart chick, didn't catch on. Nothing changed; I still beat up Tucker, I still beat up Danny. Although, I always pushed Danny a little harder. Dared him to try and rough me up a little. I tried to keep him on his toes, help him learn to fight dirty, so he wouldn't get as smashed when he went up against those damn ghosts that kept attacking my town. _His_ town.

As far as I knew, Fenton didn't have much of a training schedule. He got stronger and taller, yeah, but I think that was just from all the ghost fighting on its own. It wasn't enough, as far as I was concerned. He needed more if he wanted to _be_ more. So I fought him. I beat him up in the halls, in the cafeteria, outside in the schoolyard... I wouldn't stop. Not until he beat me. Not until he was strong enough to do what he had to. Not until he could protect the town long enough for someone else to take over. Someone older, someone who wasn't just a kid. Someone who didn't have the problems Danny had.

Someone who didn't have to live a double life. Someone who wouldn't be hated by his parents if they found out. Someone who didn't need to just _relax_, even for a little bit. Thankfully, me constantly bothering him seemed to do the trick... or maybe that was just my big ego talking. Anyway, he began to fight back. I suffered lots of humiliation at the hands of Danny Fenton, but I could take it. I lived in Amity Part too; it was my duty to protect it as much as it was Danny Phantom's.

Danny Phantom. I can't believe how often I almost called Danny 'Phantom' instead of 'Fenton'. That's why I kept up the nicknames. 'Fentonio'. 'Fenturd'. Easier to remember, and they helped get Danny riled up. That's what I wanted. Kind of.

I felt bad for Fenton. I _am_ capable of compassion, you know. I couldn't imagine doing what Danny did every day and most nights. I couldn't do it, full stop. I wasn't dedicated enough, strong enough, or kind enough, I guess. Nah, my job wasn't to catch the ghosts. My job was the keep the ghost hunter on his toes, subtly teach him what he needed to do to survive. Ghosts were a hell of a lot stronger than one footballer.

It may not seem like much, but that's why I did it. Why I _do_ it. Dash Baxter, resident jock, knows Danny Fenton's secret. I'll protect that secret until the day I die. It's just like a football game; you look out for your team, you play it right. I'd never considered Danny a part of my team until I realised who he was... but in a dangerous place like Amity, we were all on the same team. We had to look out for each other.

I had to help in whatever way I could.

That's my reason, even though Danny will never know.

**A/N;**

**Hope you enjoyed? (: **

**Reviewers are cooler than icecubes. **

**PS; Should I do other characters? The next possible chapters will have action in them, although they won't be related to this chapter. I dunno. Anyway, adios!**


End file.
